


Congratulations!

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Assumptions, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo notices Dwalin and Nori bickering and assumes they're a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations!

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Bickering like an old married couple. That is it.
> 
> Bonus if everyone thinks that they have something between them, but they are actually just so used to each other and don't notice.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2445243#t2445243

“Oh,” Bilbo started, “they look rather cute together, I suppose.” He looked again. “If you squint.”

Bofur looked up at the burglar, looking for his pipe-weed. “Who?” He asked, looking around to see what had caught Bilbo’s attention.

“Dwalin and Nori. I mean, I probably wouldn’t have thought them a couple, if asked.” He hummed thoughtfully and fiddled with his own pipe.

Bofur dropped his pipe.

“What? Dwalin and Nori? When did this happen?” He asked, looking for the two mentioned dwarves and found them sitting by the fire waiting for supper to be finished. They were bickering as usual, and later there would no doubt be some bantering back and forth.

“Yes, I as I said, I wouldn’t have thought they were a couple, they’re terribly different, but old Gammer Applebee always said that opposites attract.” He said, missing Bofur’s look. “Suppose that’s why my mother married a Baggins.” He nodded to himself.

“They’ve always been like that though, bickering.” Bofur said, looking over at the two dwarves. “Huh. They do sound like an old married couple, I suppose.”

By the fire Dwalin and Nori were indeed bickering, as was the norm.

“I’m just saying, the ability to pick locks is very useful, and might very well come in handy since I doubt our Burglar has done much burglaring.” Nori said. Dwalin snorted.

“Oh yes, well why don’t you try to expand his knowledge of illegal activities, it’d be right up your alley.” Dwalin shot back.

“Just because you’re upset that your earring was taken, does not mean I did it and if I did, you have no proof.” Nori said, assuming a slightly defensive stance.

“Aye, because we have more thieves in our company?”

And so it went on and on, day in and day out.

They were both perplexed when Bilbo and Bofur started smiling and them and Bofur even went so far as to clap Nori on the back and congratulate him. For what exactly, he wasn’t sure.


End file.
